


Fates Changed

by ShadowWolf117



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Animagus, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gen, Hellhounds, Horcruxes, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Parseltongue, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf117/pseuds/ShadowWolf117
Summary: Even one small factor makes a world of difference. Peter is not a marauder because someone was there first. Somebody who was friends with Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Who knew one young demiwitch could change the timeline so thoroughly. Warning: Dumbledore bashing.
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Blood, blood is everywhere and I'm terrified and feel ready to burst into tears but they won't come. My Mum is laying still on the floor in her own blood. My stepdad or what used to be my stepdad? It's confusing. He looks like one of the monsters that so often chased me and caused me to get kicked out of every school I've gone to so far.

I freeze, taking in my stepfather's real form. The biggest and most noticeable thing was his tail... Filled with spikes, dangerous, sharp spikes that leave nothing to the imagination. Next are his massive claws, claws that... No, I can't think it, I have to get out, use the bag Mum told me too. I back away, keeping the monster in my sight until I get into my room and retrieve the bag. It's shockingly rather light, only containing a few things I'm sure.

"What do you think you're doing child. Leaving? Surely not." The monster, I can't bare to think of him as anything else is standing in the doorway, maniacal smile on his face. I back away, turn and do the only thing I can think of in the spur of the moment. Leaping up as high as I can I jump out of the open window. The screen tears but I don't even give it a second thought because as soon as I hit the ground I'm running. From behind me a roar of unadulterated rage is heard, probably shaking the whole house.

"Whoever's listening... Whereever my mother ends up in the afterlife please make sure she's comfortable." It's said through heaves of air and I hope it's understandable.

It's pretty rough for a few days, what with the fact that my ankle is sprained, something I failed to realize in my adrenaline rush. Leaves and twigs are tangled in my hair, a side affect of sleeping outdoors. I just want a way out of here, to go somewhere where I can feel safe and grieve my mother as I should have done days ago. And yet I shouldn't have to grieve for her, she should still be here, would still be here if it weren't for that monster. I know, in the back of my mind that only he is to blame but I just seem to be cursed. Followed by monsters, Dyslexic and ADHD and to top it all off an horrid stepfather who killed my mother. I'm only 8, what am I to do.

I hug myself as I walk on down the sidewalk, partially hidden by the hood covering my face from view. It was in the bag along with a knife made of bronze, a coupl  
of small squares with a note saying to be careful and only eat them when necessary and a change of clothes. A loaf of bread and a bottle of watter was also there which was nice.

It's not too terribly cold as I walk but still I feel shivery, paranoid probably. I need to get somewhere safe. I turn a corner and somebody is ahead of me, black hair falling to their shoulders, a bag clutched in one hand, a... Dirty shoe in the other. I don't know what makes me do it but I leap forward, wrapping my arms around them and we disappear from the quiet London street.

When we land its next to a pine tree and on the edge of some... Strawberry fields? What the heck?

"May I ask why you clung to me and followed me here?" The young boy is facing me now, face bruised but still managing to look quite annoyed. I shrug, "I don't know."

"How... Oh, never mind. I'm Severus and you are..."

"Shay." He nods and then motions for me to follow him to a house not far from where we are.


	2. Chapter One: The Letter

It's been over three years since that day and yet it still haunts me in my nightmares. I sit up, breaths coming in short, uneven gasps. Freaking hell. I drag my hand through my shoulder-length black hair and inwardly curse the monster who killed my mother. One day, whether it be a week from now or 50 years I would kill that manticore and have Uncle Hades bring him back... Just to kill him again.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a tapping on my window. Standing, I walk across to open it. There is a barn owl with a letter tied to its foot. Holy crap, Sev told me this may happen. Carefully reaching forward I open my window and relieve the owl of the envelope.

"Can you wait please?" I ask and with a soft hoot the owl enters my cabin, perches on a bed post and waits.

First, shaking slightly I turn over the letter, my eyes widening. Ms. S Williams, Cabin 3, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island New York. They know where I stay? Oh, magic. Should have guessed. Turning the parchment envolope back over I examine the wax seal which is four animals, a snake, badger, eagle and a lion surrounding the letter H. Carefully, so as not to get a paper cut I open it. As I prepare to read I subconsciously skip over the headmaster and his many titles.  
Dear Ms. S Williams, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Setting the page aside I grab the second page and scan over it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
UNIFORM First year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

I skipped the booklist for the moment. After all we'd be going shopping for this soon anyway. Further down the page I continue to read.

Other Equipment: 1 wand, one cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2), One set glass or crystal phials' One telescope, one set brass scales. Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl, cat or toad. Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomstick. Sincerely, Hogwarts Staff

With a grin I spin around and then grab the letter. I open my door, run up to the Big House and knock perhaps a a bit too loudly. Chiron trots out a moment later and peers at me, confused.

"Chiron, I got my Hogwarts letter. Is it okay if I go?" Chiron nods.

”of course it is young one. I will take you and Severus to Diagon Alley later this very week. In fact today is the best day to do so. I daresay you should wake up Severus."

"Alright, I will." I pause, looking at the seemingly boastful titles of Mr. Dumbledore.

"Uh... What do you think of the current headmaster Chiron?" Chiron's normal gentle smile fades quicker than I've seen it, replaced with a angry frown. Before I can open my mouth to apologize he is speaking.

"Tread very cautiously around that old man Shay. He is known for defeating a very dark wizard in 1945, but also for hating Slytherins, manipulating situations and... I do not trust him. I have met him myself. As I said, tread cautiously. You must learn the art of shielding your mind as soon as you are able to do so. He can read minds and has been known to do so randomly."

"That's screwed up though!" I protest heatedly. Why should anyone have the right to read someone's mind without their consent? Chiron nods in agreement. I wave, turn and rush toward my cabin. Running behind it I knock on the door of the Hades cabin.

The story behind how it got here is funny.

FLASHBACK

"You're saying there is no cabin for Hades or the minor gods!" Sev crosses his arms over his chest, glaring. Even at 8 he had quite the temper.

"No child. You have to stay with the Hermes children even though your father has claimed you." Chiron explains to him. Sev shakes his head.

"Not if I can help it. I have no wish to stay with a bunch of thieving, pranking brats!" Gods, right then he sounded so much older than 8.

"And how will you achieve this young Septimus Snake." Mr. D asked boredly. Sev just glared at him, not correcting him. It was useless anyway, Mr. D never listens to anyone.

"I'll build the cabin myself." And despite everyone's doubts he managed it. It was a combination of accidental magic, praying to Hades and ambition.

END FLASHBACK

Shaking my head to focus I knock on his door.

"Is that you Shay?" A quiet voice asks from inside the small structure.

"Yeah it is Sev." I hear footsteps and then the door being unlocked.

"Hey," He says this as he opens it and beckons me in. I'm hesitant because sometimes the gods hate it when other gods' children enter their cabins.

"You know Dad doesn't care. Come in." As soon as I enter he shuts the door.

"I just woke up from a nightmare so Lily is on an IM." I open my arms for a hug and he accepts it with no comment. We have shared things about our pasts and have both comforted the other person after a nightmare. We separate and I walk over to see Lily. I haven't met her in person yet but we will soon.

"Hey Lil!" I smile, waving like an idiot.

"Hey Shay. How are things?"

"Good, I got my letter. Yesterday I caught Connor Stoll painting the Pegasus pink. Needless to say he has pink hair and the Pegasus is apparently in my debt." I shrug. Lily shakes her head but smiles.

"It was quite the show." Sev says from next to me.

"Oh right!" I smack my head. "We're going to Diagon Alley today Sev."

"Alright, I'll be ready within the hour." I give him another hug, wave at Lily once more and walk out. The last thing I catch is Lily telling Sev to not forget to eat breakfast. I personally think they'd make an amazing couple but will never tease them about it.

Returning to my cabin I grab a sheet of notebook paper and write a quick note.

Dear Professor McGonagall, I accept my place at Hogwarts School and cannot wait to attend. I am going with my guardian later today to purchase my things. Thank you, Shay Williams

Folding the paper I offer it to the owl and with a hoot he takes it and flies out of my still open window. Diagon Alley here we come.

AN: I am sorry but this story will contain Dumbledore bashing, redemption of Tom Riddle, LGBT themes when the relationships begin and some other quite interesting things that will completely change the future. Just thought I'd say.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone is aware, this is also on Quotev and under the title the untold story of a half-blood. My user name there is Oberon. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
